Some People Say When You Die PART ONE
by Living in a Casket
Summary: Bella is left by Edward much like in New Moon. But Laurant catched up to her in the meadow, the wolves simply weren't quick enough and she's changing, for the better? The story of how bitter and badass Bella could have been. BxE? Strong Language.
1. Chapter 1

Some People Say When You Die

Some people say when you die...you see a white light. Others say that it's like falling asleep – a black abyss...

I on the other hand, think its hurts like hell.

~*~*~*~

I took my last steps into that Meadow – so dull and dead now the walking, talking disco ball was gone. I took a breath to calm the tearing sensation in my chest, though I hated the guy, I still harboured feelings for him, and it stung like a bitch to think about him.

Boo-hoo, Bella.

I stood up straight – this place was not for me, not where I should be nor where I wanted to be. I turned to leave when a blurry figure shot into view.

"Bella?" He called in his luscious French accent, his hair falling delicately against his back and sides.

"Laurent..." I sighed; this couldn't be good – were they back? Did they want to torture the little human a little more?

"What are you doing out here all alone? Has Edward not told you that it's not safe?" He asked, with actual concern in his voice – though it wasn't lost in my attention that his eyes were thirsty, and kept darting to my throat every now-and-again.

"Funnily enough he has," I said weakly, thinking of him here was not right. But in a way; I welcomed the pain and the approaching danger in front of me – it was the only reminder that he was real, that they all were.

"Speaking of the Cullen's, where are they my dear? I went to their _home_, but they were not there, and it had been like that for some time now." He took a step forward, it was not menacing – and probably not on purpose either because he stopped breathing once he saw I'd noticed.

"Yeah, they moved away," I stuttered, any other day I would have keeled over at the mentioning of _that family_ – but today it seemed easier.

"Are they far? I mean, you were kind of a _pet_ of theirs were you not?" He was probing now – being more forward about his questioning.

"Yes, I guess so. But no, they aren't f-far." I faltered, and it didn't escape his notice – he chuckled lightly.

"I apologize my child, but, I am so dreadfully hungry – and you caught me hunting," He actually seemed apologetic.

I got some courage – from somewhere – and spoke up, "They'd know who did it, and they'll come after you." I didn't stutter in that sentence which made it more realistic.

He was all of a sudden in front of me; soothing me by stroking my hair and hugging me, holding my face, "Do not worry my child, I am doing you a kindness," He smiled weakly, kissing my forehead.

I froze, "By killing me?" As emo-esque as I was, I didn't want to die – I wanted to have a family and a husband! To love again!

"Yes, if only you knew what Victoria had planned for you..." He trailed off and bit his lip – if I hadn't been so angry and frightened – not to mention shocked – I'd have laughed at his adorable face.

"V-Victoria? So she's coming after me?" I asked, closing my eyes as I fought the tears of fright.

"Yes, I'm afraid after your Edward killed James; she sees it only fair to kill you; a mate for a mate." He looked like he disagreed.

I opened my eyes and a single tear fell from my eye, he took in my state and smiled, "Do not worry sweetheart, I will make it quick – you won't feel a thing." He let go of me and looked as if to be analysing something. "If you concentrate on counting backwards from 100 that might help..."

I was really shocked at his thoughtfulness to me, he really didn't want to do this – and I guess he _was_ doing me a kindness; making it quick.

"100...99...98–" I got half the next number out when I felt a quick shot on the neck, like when a football hit's your head and you don't immediately feel the pain.

In fact, I didn't feel any pain – I felt his teeth slice through my skin like it were butter and feathers; I felt my blood drain but it didn't bother me; this was so _peaceful._

"I...didn't feel...anything...thank yo–" I sighed, smiling as the black invaded my vision – the last thing I saw was Laurent's smiling face turn to horror, then he disappeared.

~*~*~*~

After about five minutes, I wondered why I could still hear myself breathing – hear my heart beating, sure, it was weak but definitely there, keeping me alive.

_Keeping me alive_...Oh my God! I couldn't even die right, if I could feel my face I would have rolled my eyes at my inability to do anything right.

Everything was silent but my own bodily functions, I tried to move but it was impossible – everything felt like it was strapped down with steel weights.

After another five or so minutes I could feel my hands, they were cold but more so than their temperature...they felt like they were burning – but not in fire; it was like nitrogen or acid, no warmth just the burning sensation and the freezing mist around me.

Maybe this was death, maybe I was going to wake-up and be in heaven – or hell – but either way it was about time I felt something other than my hands.

I tried moving my feet and I managed it – only minutely but it was there, then the same burning in ice feeling came over my feet, only this coolness spread from my ankles all the way up my legs to my stomach.

I shifted my abdomen – it was possible though it hurt like a sports injury – I then felt the coolness spread through my arms through the rest of my body. I felt like shivering but it was impossible.

Another length of time passed, it was obviously more than five minutes because I was going by my stodgy heartbeat as a clock, it sounded so weak and pathetic...just like me.

I sighed for the first time, it didn't hurt at all – all of the numbness was gone now and the cooling sensation was covering me. It felt like being rubbed with dry ice, it caught on your skin and made blisters but it never hurt.

Yet _another_ length of time passed, _alright God, this is getting old now!_ I could feel he coolness leaving me, it was numb for a few minutes before a searing hotness spread through me, and it was like a glowing iron being jabbed through my veins.

I called out; it wasn't an intelligible sound or phrase – just a scream of agony. The hot pokers were being shoved up my nails, spat in my eyes, sprayed over my body and slicing my veins open.

I continued to scream, I could hear tapping somewhere – it was a familiar tapping, I knew it so well yet I couldn't pin-point its origin.

I was repeatedly battered by this unknown heat, it was molten lava through my system with hot irons being jabbed into my skin, slapped off my legs and pepper-spray-ultra in my eyes.

This continued for a long time, but then I wasn't sure because of my stupid heart-clock – it wouldn't stick to a certain beat, sometimes it was quiet, like a hummingbird's wing, but then other times it would be pounding like a bleeding jackhammer.

After a couple more rounds of Jackhammer vs. Hummingbird I felt strange – the fire was all retreating to my chest, it felt like I was about the melt into a puddle of Merlot De Bella on the floor any second.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd taken a breath but I didn't seem to need it – the fire was fighting my heart, the jackhammer and hummingbird were working together against the fire – both losing.

_Bum, bum...bum._

That was it for my heart, the fire suddenly cut off and I took a quick breath in to clear the space that should be charcoal.

I sat up at a blinding speed, I was on my feet crouching defensively before I could comprehend anything. I looked around with my nostrils flaring and eyes darting around madly – searching.

I sniffed, looked and probed every little space before no more than a second had passed, I straightened up and looked myself over, _this looks a lot like La Push forest...and those look an awful lot like my wrecked converses_.

"Hey God, nice joke but...aren't angels supposed to wear white and all that, y'know – like that Gabriel one?" I asked, looking up.

I got no answer, _what the hell? Nice greeting to your newest member there big-daddy_.

"Bella, you're not in heaven," A bitter voice called out from the forest.

I shot around and saw a very scared, yet angry Sam Uley.

"Sam?" I said, wondering why my voice sounded so strange. As I took a step forward to him, so we could talk properly, he moved away throwing his hands up to stop my advances.

"Stay there Bella," His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

I stopped dead – and I mean dead, I noticed that I hadn't taken a breath in a _long_ time, yet I didn't even need to – I had never been so still, I was a statue.

"What are you doing here? I-I'm dead," I trailed off when he started shaking his head, "But Laurent..."

"Yes, you're dead," I stiffened, the vibrating starting in his chest.

It took me milliseconds to figure it out what he meant; it explained everything – the lack of breathing, the lightning-speed, the disgusting stench in the air...I was a vampire.

"I-I'm a v-vamp-ire?" I stuttered, spluttered and hissed. This was something I'd always wanted, but with Edward and the Cullen's...now it was just a prolonged existence without them.

"Yes Bella, now I understand this is a shock for you, but we cannot house a newborn vampire on or near the reservation." Sam was being formal, but all I wanted was silence – if I had a heartbeat it would have been pounding in my ears.

Everything was so loud, so clear, so beautiful...it confused me to how I missed this when I awoke.

"W-Where do I go?" I asked, standing up straight and glaring at him.

The one place that I could always call home, the one family that never left me, and the memories of lazy days were being snatched from me...

I felt something vibrating me, my eyes felt colder for a few seconds and my ears pricked. I noticed that the vibrating was making a sound...a rough, menacing sound that scared me right to my core.

"Bella, calm down–" Sam was cut off by the same noise, only it was amplified so that he could hear it as well as me, what was it?

His heartbeat sped up, sweat dewing up on his forehead and his hands flexing. He had stopped shaking from anger – it was fear that shook him now.

I heard that noise again when I opened my mouth – it was me growling – I increased the growling until it reverberated off the edges of the forest back at me, baring my teeth in warning.

"Leave here Bella, you're a danger to my family and my people!" He yelled, growling weakly at me.

"Hah!" I snorted, "You call _that_ a growl? I've been a vampire for a few moments and I'm striking fear into the very depths of your soul!" I screeched, stepping forwards and snarling ferociously in his general direction.

He shrank back, trying to change.

"You can't even phase because you're so scared – and I have no fighting skills, I'm on instinct...just you wait Sam Uley." I saw the fear crease in his forehead.

I idly wondered where this hatred of him was coming from – he was looking out for his family by asking me, rather politely, to leave. Maybe it was instincts...I was growling, hissing, snarling, and intimidating this _animal_ without one decision being made – it was just so easy to scare him!

"But, if y-you have no experience in fighting, or skills at all...you s-should be scared – my pack and I will be forced to destroy you!" A little more confidence was there in his voice and face as my snarling quieted; I needed to think about if I could take the wolves.

"Saddle up cowboy," I hissed, crouching down, sticking my hand towards him palm up and twisting my fingers in twice; egging him on.

"I don't want to fight you Bella," He said, shaking again but this time it was about phasing.

"Liar!" I screeched, "Your instincts are screaming at you to kill me, to rip my head off and burn me...but the only reason you won't do it without cause is the treaty..." I said in my bell-toned voice, so beautifully seductive it frightened Sam...And me.

"Bella, leave! I _will_ end you!" Sam said, shaking out the nerves and almost fully phasing.

I put a hand to my lips adorably, pouting as if in deep thought, "How do you think Emily would taste Sam? I'm a little peckish." I winked as he lunged at me.

I jumped out of the way and he ended up crashing through a decent amount of trees. I snapped my head to look over my shoulder at the damage caused, he was limping lightly – anger flush in his system.

His anger was making him predictable and blatant; just like I'd planned.

I could hear howling in the distance – the pack was coming, I had to work Sam up enough to send him into a blind rage. He needed to act rashly, giving me the time to damage him – convincing him to leave me alone but not violate the treaty.

I grinned as he got up, looking defiant, "You know, I bet as she's so ripe and pure...she'd be so luscious." He growled but stayed put, I needed something better, "I won't give up; I'm just going to come back with more vampires." I hissed, fighting a sadistic smile as his eyes grew wide and he tried to fight his muscles.

"Then your baby's next," I finished, his eyes and he dashed towards me.

I planted my feet evenly on the floor, pulled back my hand and practically karate-chopped his chest; sending him flying around 20 feet. He lay on the floor, winded and wheezing.

The wolves then broke through the undergrowth – stopping immediately when they saw it to be me who had attacked; and won.

"Follow me and I'll hunt down his precious Emily, your precious Kim and even little Clair." I chuckled and ran like lightning through the forest towards the only place that I _knew_ vampires to be – Denali.

~*~*~*~

I had been on the road for three days now, from Forks to Denali should have only too two days but making a stop to learn how to hunt took a whole day.

It took so long because I had to contemplate feeding from either humans or animals, in the end I chose animals because I might be sadistic and a monster now – but I was no murderer.

Learning to hunt was extremely easy – I managed to not ruin my clothes any further than they were; after spending three days writhing on the floor in obvious agony while it was raining had ruined the ends of my jeans so that I had to rip them into long short that stopped just above my knees.

My shirt had been torn and tattered by running through branches, jumping from tree to tree and swimming. I had tested my speed limits, I could go pretty fast – the wolves gave chase up until the Alaskan border, I was a long while ahead of them as I was far faster and they would not engage in a confrontation with me.

Once the first few miles of Alaska were done I lost my shoes, they were annoying and ruined anyway. The concrete, bark, grass and any other substance you can walk and run on felt like the softest materials – ranging from feathers to king-sized luxury beds.

It's now twilight and I still have no idea what I'm going to ask for from the other vampires. They knew – still know – the Cullen's yet I don't think they've ever seen a photograph of me. They would know that Edward left me, and would not expect me to be a vampire.

I had only briefly seen myself in the mirror, passing some empty houses as fast as I could – holding my breath so I wouldn't go newborn frenzy – and in the brief glimpse; I saw that I was nothing like the girl I was before. I looked sexy, intelligent yet wild and I doubted even Renee could have recognised me.

I was coming up towards Denali's town centre by now – I decided to stay in the forests to be safe. Plus, it was more likely that they went hunting around here and a path would lead its way to their home.

I didn't have to wait long – I searched near where a herd of elk were feeding, they must come here often because there was a two-week old trail leading away from the immediate are down a slight path.

I followed the scent, originating from two scents – it built and built into around four. It was making me nervous to be openly walking to somewhere so dangerous.

I could see a house in the distance; it looked like the one in Forks – elaborate, expensive, over the top and strangely beautiful – only more adapted to the surroundings. It was wooden panelling, a gargantuan tree grown up the side; it was extremely desirable if maybe a little overdone.

I knew they wouldn't be able to hear me yet, not even if I was speaking. So I decided to tidy myself us as best I could.

I tore my hands through my 'shiny-and-soft-but-definitley-needs-some-work-done-before-it-shows' hair, brushed off the dry mud and too off my over shirt – it was best to look more civilized when you turned up at someone's doorstep that you were begging not to end you.

As much as I had hated this outcome of my attack – I was beginning to accept it as my fate; something inside me told me I was born to be a vampire.

I laughed at the last line – like I was born to do anything. I should be dead right now; it was pure chance and luck I wasn't drained dry.

After my debating I saw the curtains twitch, I narrowed my eyes for a better view but they had closed them. I decided that now was probably the best time to greet them.

Once I reached the door, it swung open; all I could do was stare at the image in front of me.

It was a beautiful couple, a male with flowing blonde hair, his eyes staring at me and analysing everything about me, whilst the female was smiling at me – in greeting, she looked friendly enough.

In front of them was a female with strawberry-blonde hair, she was breathtakingly beautiful; maybe surpassing Rosalie in that department. A classic beauty also standing at her side, she had long, straight as corn-silk hair that was so blonde that even my expert eyes could think it to be a silvery-white.

They were all judging me, I wanted to scream, run, attack, fight – but I couldn't do it.

"Please help me," I said, taking a step back from them, "I-I was turned three days ago, a-and I want to attack you, don't let me!" I sobbed, watching every movement they made.

"Carmen, Tanya, Irina...if you would please leave me with the child..." The male said, his voice was comforting and it reminded me or Carlisle's medical voice.

"Yes Eleazar, but if she becomes too much then call out." The strawberry blonde said, nodding slightly to him.

"Be careful, love." The one I guessed to be his..._mate_ said. She leant in and kissed him, I watched it all, analysing everything they did – how they did it and whether they were communicating. _Why?! They want to help you!_

Eleazar lead me into the forest and I felt instantly relaxed, it was just me and him – and as I had linked him with a father-figure – granted that one left me, but still – it was easy to trust him.

"Do not fear me young one," He said, moving a little closer to me with an expression and stance that screamed he was peaceful.

"I-I don't u-understand what happened...I was in a meadow an–" He cut me off.

"You are a vampire, we are not mythical – and I believe you have experienced bloodlust–" It was my turn to cut him off.

"I know everything about v-vampires, I _knew_ one when I was human. In fact – I knew many, one of which a-attacked me." I said, looking towards the floor looking as puzzled as I could, "I have experienced, _bloodlust_, err, I fed from an elk on your grounds – if that's alright." I winced as he hissed.

"I-I am willing to _pay_ for the animal–" I started but I was once again cut off.

"I suggest you go back to where you came from, they might come looking for you." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"The vampire who changed me is dead; the vampires I knew left me whilst I was human..." I sighed, wincing as the whole opened slightly – _not even escaping that stupid pain with immortality!_

His face went through shock, to anger and then pity, "What is your name honey?" He asked, stroking my face.

"Isabella," I said, not giving them my preferred name – if I was thinking straight I would have given a false name.

"Isabella," He smiled; it made me relax a little as I'd tensed up after admitting my story, "My name is Eleazar, I own this estate and you are welcome to hunt here, I apologize for letting you think that upset me," I sighed in relief, "But why would someone leave such an adorable creature such as you?" He asked, honestly wondering.

"I was a distraction, t-they toyed with me – told me they loved me." I said, shaking slightly.

"It's alright Isabella, we'll get you cleaned up; my wife and I will get you fed and then we can discuss what to do next." He smiled again – it really was Carlisle mark two.

"Thank you Eleazar." I smiled back, it was weak and he picked up on it, but he pretended not to notice it.

~*~*~*~

"Alright baby, we are going to take you hunting, my husband said you've been before yes?" Carmen was so motherly that I hardly missed Renee when I was around her. She was not like an Esme mother – it was like I was her actual child, and she loved me like a mother, classic cuddly mom, very protective of me as well.

"Tanya, Irina, we are going to move into the house in southern Alaska with Isabella; she needs us and I'm sure you two won't mind having no supervision." She smiled, patting Tanya's back and hugging Irina, it was not motherly like with me – it was sisterly.

We set off just after Carmen had told Eleazar what needed to be done and my current situations. I beat her to the scent of elk, not just because of my extra strength, but my legs moved far, far faster than any of the vampires I'd seen so far.

"Stop," I whispered, halting just out of their hearing range, she stopped and dropped into a crouch identical to mine. She let me lead as I circled, I caught sight of the buck, its pulsating jugular was calling to me from where I was crouching, waiting for me to sink my teeth in.

It was getting increasingly harder to stay put, the blood was sounding to me – I couldn't hear anything but that delicious substance.

Suddenly I saw my chance and bolted away from Carmen; so fast that indeed everything turned to a blur _but_ my destination. I snapped its neck and killed it before one heartbeat was taken; I sank my teeth finally into the warm liquid.

It was even better than the first time; I was gulping, stealing larger and larger pulls every time until it ran dry completely. Dropping the dead carcass off of my lap, it was cold and the meat completely disgusted me.

Once I'd finished my third I felt full and sloshy, Carmen had just finished on her fifth, she smiled at me with a bloody mouth and I giggled.

"Thank you for bringing me Carmen, I know what a drag it is to pull along a newborn..." I trailed off – not actually knowing how bad it was.

"Actually Isabella, you are surprisingly advanced, you should have seen me when I first started; goodness I was a mess! And look at you, not one drop of blood, only dirt from tackling the biggest one!" She chuckled, motioning to herself, there was one spot of blood on her beautiful dress, and she had managed that in heels.

We ran back to the house to find Eleazar opening a shopping bag, we walked over and saw that Tanya and Irina's cars were gone, they must have gone to the other house to make it easier on Eleazar and Carmen.

"Now, I noticed that you didn't bring anything with you...and I suspect that going home isn't an option so," He reached into the bag and picked out a cute little white dress with light-blue edging on, it was very nice.

"You are obliged to accept it," Carmen grinned, "You are my little baby now and I will have you treated like a princess." She said, hugging me lightly. I swear a tear came to my eyes – I was not only accepted but a family member now...and it had only been a day or so.

"Thank you, I'm sorry that I don't have any money – once I am controlled enough I'll find a way to help repay you–" Carmen put her hand over my mouth.

"Now, now, I'm having none of that," She kissed my cheek, "You are welcome to stay as long as you like, and we have more than enough money to give you everything you want."

I hugged her and took the dress, "I'll let you ladies do what you do best," Eleazar smiled, I gave a grin back.

~*~*~*~

We spent two hours cleaning me, doing my hair and getting me dressed with the right shoes, we gossiped and chatted about our pasts and she nearly feinted – if it were possible – when I told her about the werewolves and she dropped the curling iron when I said I won.

A lot of growling was being done when I mentioned the Cullen's – obviously not using their real names. They all had new names; I didn't want Carmen and Eleazar's family arguing with the Cullen's over someone who didn't matter to them.

Rosalie – Rosalind

Edward – Edgar

Alice – Aimee

Jasper – Jack

Esme – Elizabeth

Carlisle – Karl

Emmett – Emily

Yeah, so what if Emmett had a girl's name – he was fake enough to be a bitchy high-school cheerleader.

"That Edgar is a right nasty piece of work, if we ever see him – even if it's in the middle of a busy town-centre you tell me and I'll rip him to shreds right then and there." She was shaking with anger.

_Oh no, what have you done? What if they find out it was the Cullen's?_ I washed that thought away – if the Cullen's ever turned up I'd disappear; and I won't have any photos taken.

"Alright, I'm finished." She smiled; I looked in the mirror and almost screamed at what I saw.

I started with my legs, they were a soft ivory colour – and in all their milk-colour-beauty I saw the slight indents of muscles and toned parts in my thigh where the dress just covered my bottom; though it wasn't a slutty look; it was more kiddie, yet sexy.

My hips were quite small but bigger than when I was human, they flowed nicely into my thin – yet healthily chunky – waist, my chest was as big as my hips, yet I was still in a small frame; a little bigger than Alice but smaller than Rosalie and Esme.

My face had high-cheekbones though I still looked like the 17 year-old I was at heart, my lips were still full, one bigger than the other but it was just adding to my beauty as an immortal. The eyes were the most shocking, they were truly something to behold, outlined in a think black and grey smoky look with long lashes; their red just stood out by miles.

My hair was curled slightly yet still looked natural, a shiny chestnut with highlights and lowlights put in – all ranging from burgundy to chocolate.

"Do you like it?" Carmen asked, looking worried when I just stood staring into my own eyes in the mirror.

"I-I..." I couldn't say anything – I looked so different; I looked so beautiful, just like Rosalie and Tanya...even Carmen's beauty was below mine...

I wanted to cry and sob that I'd lost myself but then again, did I ever like who I was before? I liked looking unrecognisable, I liked looking beautiful compared to the people like I used to be...it made me happy to be worth something – if only as something to look at.

~*~*~*~

I had been with the Denali's for three weeks now – Tanya had met someone and was leaving the country to go searching for Irina's mate with him. I was an extremely well behaved newborn apparently – although I did eat the neighbour's dog when it got out and wandered onto our property. _Eleazar wasn't happy..._

"It was an accident," I sighed, my hands were behind my back and my head was facing the floor – it was how I showed Eleazar he was the boss.

"But you cannot go and kill people's pet's honey, I'll let this slide but you have to try to control yourself." He put a hand on my shoulder, "And you know I hate it when you rank yourself below me." He smiled, letting me know it was alright.

"Technically the father is the boss, love." Carmen said, coming down the stairs with a box in her hand.

I gasped when she said this – she often called herself my mother and I had grown to accept it; even call her mother or mom at times. But she had never called Eleazar my father – it shocked me even more to see him beaming proudly down at me.

"It's alright Isabella, I know you miss your real father..." He said, taking my gasping the wrong way.

I didn't answer; I just grabbed him into a tight hug, sobbing. "Shh, it's alright baby – you don't have to call him that." Carmen said, stroking my hair.

"No, no I want to – it just shocked me that he let you," I chuckled, still sobbing, "I really belong don't I?" I asked, still not letting go of my dad.

"You captured our hearts the day you arrived; you were just so scared of yourself – such a bright girl." Carmen boasted.

"And when you didn't attack me, kept coherency and concentration on me as I taught you..." Eleazar commented, kissing my temple. "Your mother and I; we're just so proud." He said, smiling the same warm smile that bought me to trust him.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, me hugging Eleazar, Carmen hugging me and then him enclosing both of us in a fatherly and husbandly manner.

Carmen moved slightly, at first I thought we were hugging too tightly but then she held up a little box, "I know you don't like it when we buy you things...but this is something that you will like more than the pretty new dress I got you. Like I've said before – you have to get used to us spending money on you." I heard a little something more coming but she trailed off.

"What have you bought me?" I asked, giggling – I did like it when they bought me things, in fact; I loved it. But sometimes I felt like I didn't deserve them and it made me feel bad underneath.

"A car," Eleazar grinned, letting us go so I could see what Carmen was going to give me.

"But that's not all," She said, getting a little jewellery box from behind her, it was a lovely box just to look at so I dreaded what was underneath. "This, is the Denali crest – we all own a piece though my sisters barely wear theirs," She said it begrudgingly – like she wished they would.

When she opened the little nightmare chamber, everything went blank, the sounds all stopped, time stopped, I stopped.

Inside was a beautiful necklace, diamonds everywhere – wound into a fantastically gentle frame, and in the centre was the coat of arms for the Denali's. It was about 3.5cm by 2.5 cm, and I couldn't stop staring.

"C-Can I put it o-on?" I asked, grinning like a maniac.

"Of course honey, here, would you like me to do it for you?" Eleazar asked, taking the necklace and untying it.

"Yes please," I smiled, turning round so he could put it on me.

It fell in between my breasts but in an attractive way, it could be hidden from people if it was needed but would stay on show if I wanted it to.

"Thank you so much Carmen, Eleazar," I sobbed, tracing the detail that hung off my neck, every angle most of the diamonds sparkled, it must have been a high carat piece that would be shown off for all of eternity on my neck; letting everyone know that I was wanted.

"That's alright baby," Carmen smiled, I grinned back because it always made me happy when she referred to me as her own child, not just adopted, "Oh, before I forget; we're having a celebration party for you." She grinned.

I grinned back, "Who is coming?" I asked.

"Some old friends from Canada, quite a few nomads..." She trailed off, thinking over the guest-list. Oops, this is going to be a _big_ party. "We have two people coming who are extremely important to us; they are very interesting creatures. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, do you know of them?" She asked.

I froze, Carlisle and Esme were coming to a party...and it was all dedicated to me. Would they notice it was me? Could I ask them not to name me Isabella? Ask them to call me honey or baby all the time? Or...should I be honest, it could ruin the families ties to each other!

"Honey?" Eleazar asked, looking concerned.

"I-It's nothing, err, I'm going to go and get changed. Do you know when they're all arriving?" I asked, changing the subject from me.

"Ah yes, we left this a little late but some are already in the area and others are arriving tomorrow morning, then tomorrow night we are going to have your party – some will stay for the day to catch up and then go home." Carmen said, smiling up a Eleazar; no doubt he'd planned it all.

"Oh right, thank you – I'll go and get changed then we can go and collect them." I suggested, no doubt the Cullen Clan were already here and waiting to rat me out to my new family – have them either hate me or hate them. Why couldn't everything go like Edward had promised; like he'd never existed?

I went upstairs and found an outfit hanging up; it was a beautiful gold/natural coloured dress that looked like it was just material wrapped around the torso of the manikin, it had material tied into a bow over the waist and then let the ends flow into the short skirt part of the dress.

I put it on and it set off my pale skin perfectly, it was mid-thigh but again, it looked cute and sassy and nowhere near whorish.

The shoes were around six inches in height, they had thin heels and a platform base, and they too were that strange gold/natural colour that shockingly looked fantastic with my skin. There was a band that went around my ankle – setting off my skinny yet toned legs.

I let my hair fall naturally and battered it up a little bit, letting some frizz appear – this went with the sassiness and the cuteness of my dress.

When I was finished dressing I completed the look with a thin line of eyeliner on each eye – spreading it into a smudged line that fit with everything.

The doorbell went; I wondered why they hadn't waited for me to get ready so I went downstairs at a normal human pace.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was confronted with the scents of people I did not know – they were all earthy scents that made me want to go running.

"My darling! You look ravishing!" Carmen called, hugging me, our dresses somewhat alike though hers was red and to her knee, suiting her age compared to mine.

"Thank you, I see you've coordinated us," I smiled, kissing her cheek, "Now, who are these lovely people?" I asked with a warm expression, they really did scream nice to me.

"Hello young one, you do look beautiful if I may say so, my name is Zafrina, and this is my coven; Senna and Kachiri." She smiled, I grinned at her. She made me feel alive and welcome to talk to her.

"It is so nice to meet you, have you been waiting down here long?" I asked, a little self-conscious.

"Why no, you came down just as we arrived," She lied, I could tell.

"Next time, do not be afraid to just knock on my door and tell me I'm being rude." I said, chuckling at my lame joke.

"Hello," The one called Senna said, she grabbed my hand roughly and shook it, it hurt a little and I wanted to growl at her. "My name is Senna, you do not strike me as a vampire." She said, I felt insulted and wanted to fight her, so badly was the need that I was shaking.

"Senna, let go quickly." Eleazar said, yanking my hand away. I looked at it, my wrist hurt but that was it, _what just happened?_ I asked myself, "Isabella is a newborn; I could feel the tension rolling off her from your strong approach from the other side of the room." Something told me Eleazar meant something else by tension – but then maybe I was overreacting to some minor detail of his anger.

"I apologize Isabella," She said, looking solemn but I couldn't be sure – was she _trying _to wind me up?

"Honey, can I speak to you in private?" Eleazar asked, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Of course father," I smiled, following his tall frame into the kitchen.

He turned, looking down at me from his height – about a foot above me – and took my hand, as if he was telling me something important.

"I'm so sorry, but she just...it was instincts–" He cut me off, _that gets really annoying after weeks of it_.

"It's not about that baby, what you did was completely natural and normal – even Carmen does that at times; Senna didn't mean anything by it, it's something her tribe did – she was bought up to greet beautiful females – like yourself – like that." He grinned.

"I must apologize to her, and say thank you." I said, smiling widely at his proud face.

"Now, you know how fond I am of you?"

"Yes?" _Oh dear! Is he going to ask me to leave?! I'll behave Eleazar, I'll behave so well for you – just please don't take my only real family away from me!_

"Well, that means I would never lie to you, and vice versa right?" He asked, _not what I was expecting...where is he going with this?_

"I err, guess so..." _He knows! He knows about the Cullen's!_

"You are showing signs of having a talent, and a mighty powerful one at that – I needed you to know because lately it's building up really badly, and I'm afraid that it might get out of control if you don't learn to calm it down or control it. So, what I'm saying is...would you allow me to check your ability? And then once it's developed – let me teach you to control it, master it?" _I so wasn't expecting that!_ I looked into his large golden eyes and was lost for an answer.

What could I say? _No, I don't want you to help me control it because I don't want to hurt you._

_Yeah sure, but I'm so sorry if I accidentally decapitate you and then my powers go insane and light you on fire!? _

This wasn't going to end well...

"Alright, teach me." I said determinedly – then the doorbell rang again, "Showtime," I muttered too low for Eleazar to hear.

~*~*~*~

The phrase '_Showtime'_ had never rung so true before, it truly was just a show that everyone could see. I had been forced to meet and be nice to over twenty vampires as of yet.

The first people to arrive were the Amazonians; who thoroughly freaked me out when they grabbed me, ignored personal space, _and _wouldn't stop treating me like some newborn menace.

Secondly, there were a handful of nomads arriving. I liked the one called Randall – he had so many exciting stories to share with us about his adventures. I was wary however, of the way Garratt perceived everything; to be so full and alive no matter how broken it was – I think he saw through my charade.

"So you say she's a few months old then Carmen?" Garratt asked, looking at me – though to was more an analyzing glare than anything friendly. He had always been taught to be sceptical and aware at all times so I couldn't blame him.

"Only a month, but we're so proud of her," Carmen smiled, stoking my back reassuringly – she knew me well enough to know I was dreading having to talk to everyone even though I loved the attention at times.

"Only a month you say? How is it she is so controlled compared to all of our experiences?" Garratt's look was no longer a glare; it was filled with confusion, terror and even a little jealousy.

"Now that," Eleazar had come over and put a protective hand on Carmen's waist and mine as well, "is something we'd like to know – she astounds us all, she can seem to control herself in ways some still find trouble with." He looked over to me and I nodded ever so slightly at him, "Such as her attention span; she can keep a conversation without trailing off or following something shiny for longer than even Carmen can." He grinned when she growled.

"But that is nothing to get excited about my dear; she still attacked the neighbour's dog." Carmen giggled as I shrank down a little.

"Hey, _it_ wondered over to _me_ and I was hunting! You know what I'm like!" I yelled, being rather defensive.

"You manage to ignore hikers twenty-four, seven though honey." Eleazar said, rubbing my back soothingly. _Oh, right, calm thoughts...calm..._

I excused myself from their conversation to go and find someone to talk to that wouldn't try my limited temper, patients or prod about my past.

The doorbell rang as I walked past, I opened it to be greeted by three vampires I'd never seen before, "Hello, I am Isabella – this is my party and I apologize that I do not know you personally, but I know nobody here but Carmen and Eleazar." I smiled weakly – something was dragging me down, making me depressed. _But what?_

"Hello," The tall male said, he was smiling and had his hand rather protectively around the smaller female's waist. "My name is Liam, this is Siobhan, my mate – and Maggie," He mentioned to the little redhead that was staring intently at me, right to my very core.

"Welcome to our home," I smiled, even though I was a little uncomfortable under their gazes.

I talked with them for a while, I said a few things that seemed to upset the Maggie girl – she growled at times as well.

Unfortunately that's when the primal newborn instincts kicked in – I wanted to growl back at her, tear her head off and dance over her ashes.

"So my dear, did Eleazar change you? Or was it Carmen?" Liam asked.

Now this was a question that would never be answered without help, did they want me to tell everyone that one of them was my sire? Or admit that I was left alone by the person _meant_ to care for me?

I was saved by the most unlikely thing, the doorbell – only the person behind the door was the one I wanted to run from.

"H-Hello Carlisle," I stammered, taking in a long breath.

"Ahh, my dear, you know of my wife and I?" He asked warmly.

"Well of course I do..." I said, stopping myself at his confused face.

"Pardon me? I haven't met you before and rudely forgotten have I?" He joked, looking back towards his hiding wife, maybe she was uncomfortable.

I suddenly realized that he didn't recognize me...not my scent or my face. But I bet that if I kept reminding him that maybe I knew him, hinting things – which he might remember and decide to be uncomfortable with me.

This way I could talk to him, ask about his family – however much I hated them, I was always interested – and talk to him for one night where I was a new person.

"I have seen photo's as you are great friends to my mother and father." I rushed, I had in fact seen no pictures of the Cullen's whatsoever and seeing Carlisle was taking it's tole on me but I could be civil.

I heard some growling from behind me which I guessed to be that bitch Maggie. _I didn't even do anything to her!_

"Of course you have dear, what is your name?" _Oh shit! _

"Err...Isabella." I murmured, seeing something flash across his face as he heard me name made me dread not using a fake name.

"What a l-lovely name." Esme said, shaking my hand, "We used to know a beautiful girl of that name, but she always shortened it.

I wanted to hiss in her face, I wanted to throw her into the nearest tree, "Eleazar!" I called a little too loudly, a few people stared as my voice cracked, "Please entertain our guests while I clear some space in the kitchen." I said, trying to walk off.

"What for dear? We do not eat." Carmen said, grabbing my arm.

"Let me go, I have to–" She cut off my pleading.

"Now, now, none of that disappearing today – don't be rude to our oldest friends." She smiled at Carlisle and Esme who were giving me quizzical looks; as were most of the people present.

My legs felt like jelly despite my strength, "Carmen, let me go." I said, yanking my arm back.

"Isabella, calm yourself," Eleazar warned, looking scared.

I could feel anger bubbling in my system – it wasn't relenting no matter how hard I tried.

My skin felt like fire, no, not fire, it felt like electricity – pure electrical power right through my dry veins. I sucked in air and tried to calm but I just couldn't – I _wanted_ this power, so badly I could almost choke.

"Get outside everyone!" He yelled, opening all doors to let the screaming people out.

"Daddy, daddy what's h-happening?" I yelled through all of the screaming and sobbing.

"I don't know baby, just try and stay calm and get outside." He said, not touching or coming anywhere near me.

I managed to get out the door and heard gasping, talking and chattering about the crazed newborn getting out of control and discovering her talent.

"Everyone be quiet, I need to try and control her – Carlisle, get Jasper here, now!" Eleazar said, throwing a phone at him. I could hardly look at anything other than my skin, it was almost pulsating with power now.

"What's happening to me?!" I screamed.

"Yeah, what _is_ happening to her?" A few people asked.

"Alright, Isabella has been harbouring a talent for the past few weeks, managing to control outbursts but it's been building and building – now it's erupting in her system so any shields better be ready."

I looked around to see a few people take stance in front of everyone else.

I could hear car wheels on the blacktop outside the highway, could I hold off long enough to be calmed? No, it was bubbling and starting to hurt me.

"I can't hold on! It hurts!" I screamed, my skin screaming for release.

"Is everyone covered?!" I heard someone call out, I could no longer hear who it was because it was muffled.

"AH!" I snarled, letting everything go – a giant blue pulsating orb left my skin, covering the whole field. Murmurs of satisfaction and awe filled the bubble, but then screaming happened.

It was blood curdling screaming that did it – that fear aspect let the pulsing red bubble to be released, it pushed everyone out of the blue one. People were screaming in pain and agony the second they touched it.

Vampires were flying everywhere, it threw them off after torturing them so completely that they begged to be ripped apart and burnt, it shook me to the core that I could do that to people.

The bubble wasn't faltering; it was fifty feet high and a good hundred wide, just reaching the house and still expanding.

The car arrived and I saw Jasper take in the sight before him, he then looked to me face, it must have been a frightening sight because his eyes popped wide – he instantly stepped through the blue bubble, not going near the red though.

All of a sudden the strongest feeling of calm enveloped me, it pulled the bubbles in, they disappeared into my skin with a little extra effort and I collapsed.

~*~*~*~

Jasper's POV

"Alice, you can't go, it's a party to congratulate their newborn coven member – what do you think she'll fell like with all those vampires already without six all turning up at a time?" Carlisle reasoned for the second time in less than three minutes.

"But that's not fair! I've heard she's so beautiful that she would stop Rosalie in her tracks!" She yelled, crossing her arms in a hissy-fit.

"Darlin', I know vampires like a rabbit knows it's burrow...she'll be so freaked out that she'll attack anythin' that gets close enough without warning..." I sighed, I had already told my baby this over seventy-eight times in the past nine hours.

"But Jazz–"

"No buts, I've given in enough to your little puppy-eyes and I ain't doin' it again – you got that?" I said, standing up, a little stressed.

"Why are you being like this Jasper!?" She said, smashing a glass off the living room coffee table and it crashed into the wall.

"Because I'm not losing you again, newborns will _kill_ you Alice, and if you go, I'll have to go which would just ruin Carmen and Eleazar's party!" I yelled, growling as I cleaned up.

Carlisle had taken it upon him to sneak out with Esme during our little argument. These were getting regular, daily routine for us now and I didn't like it but I couldn't stop it.

Since we left Bella, _queue growl from the terminal emo_, everything had gone wrong with everyone.

Rosalie and Alice never went shopping; Edward had only just come back from Rio after having my baby drag his emo-ass back to Alaska. Heck, even Carlisle and Esme were fighting.

Alice had always stuck up for me but the other day she agreed with Edward that it was all my fault. Now, I'm not disputing that fact because I know it – but for her to agree with _him_ over me is just wrong. She was my rock and the river of tears was snatching her away from me.

I mean, I can't even remember the last time she smiled or got hyper. She only ever used vampire speed or strength whilst hunting or breaking things during our more physical fights.

I sighed and put the glass into the bin, I wouldn't be able to talk to her for another two hours so I may as well get set on getting some stuff with J. Jenks sorted. We'd just moved so we needed new ID's.

While I sat at the computer I went over – for the millionth time to date – what it would have been like if I had not tried to kill her.

Well...she'd probably be human, married to Edward or at least engaged. She'd probably have argued her case on wanted to be immortal and Edward would be arguing about stealing her soul away from her.

Then I wondered about how she was now...was she as miserable as us? She sure loved Edward as much as he loved her, no more, no less. We left her, he left her and she didn't even have a massive family to take care of her. She had a father that was hardly ever home.

And not to mention not much of a father at all considering he let her escape all those times to come see us, flee from a tracker for a week, sleep over our house with 'Alice'...come to think of it, it always seemed like Chief Swan didn't care much for his daughter.

_But she thought the world of him..._

I continued to complete my email to J. Jenks about our new ID's, the phone rang, the house phone for that matter – no one ever phoned that number, _ever._

I picked it up to hear a frantic screaming in the background, it sounded like Esme but I couldn't be sure.

"Jasper! T-The newborn's gone wild–" I cut him off.

"How long has she been off-task – who has she picked to attack and is it actual killing or just harming?" I rushed out at vampire speed. Alice had come downstairs but I ignored her, he sounded so worried.

"Oh it's not her instincts Jasper...it's her talent – it's triggered by emotions and something's set her off. It's the first time she's ever used it and it's overtaken her system, come and calm her! Please! I'm so worried about the poor girl she's streaming with tears." I shut down the phone and ran to the car.

"Tears? What about tears Jazz?" Alice asked, jumping in the car along side me.

"Apparently the newborn has a talent other than her unnatural beauty – the power has Esme screaming along with others. Carlisle says that the newborn is scared and streaming with tears..." I trailed off...vampires couldn't cry.

"Vampire's can't cry though Jasper..." Alice voiced my thoughts.

"Which leads me to believe that this is no ordinary newborn Alice...I need you too look for Carlisle and Esme's future as you cannot see the newborn."

"How did you–"

"You stare at the bloody wall all day looking for her because it's someone you can't see and it irritates you!" I snarled. I really didn't mean to be harsh but I was afraid of what could happen to Esme and Carlisle with this crazed little _child._

When we arrived I tore the door off the car and tried to make sense of what I was looking at. There was a giant purple..._bubble_ of pure power in the middle of the field outside Eleazar's house.

Upon further inspection you could see that it was made of two separate bubbles, one red and one blue. They were easily fifty feet high, _damn this girl is powerful!_

I looked down to the girl in the centre of everything, she locked eyes with me and I was shocked at what I saw – she was literally streaming with tears, her eyes were all-over black, no white or pupil to them, and her tears were jet black too. But these weren't liquid tears; they were like tattoos and not going anywhere anytime soon.

I was more astonished at the texture of the bubbles than their height, they were like pure electricity, and vampires were stuck to the walls of it screaming for release, whether it be death or not.

I noticed that people could get through the blue bubble, and that my talent wasn't working on the outside of it.

I stepped through the first layer, it was sickening, it filled me with so much fear, hatred and sadness I wanted to collapse and cry.

I tried again with the calming waves, this time it worked and she slowly pulled the bubbles – which were like shields of some sort – back into her body. They sank through her skin; she only managed to stand for a fraction of a second before she collapsed onto the grass.

It was a few minutes of everyone checking their mates and the effects to wear off before anyone moved their eyes from the girl. She looked so vulnerable lying there...I wanted to go over but thought it best to keep my distance.

The grass around her was dead, sucked of all its life in a perfect circle, reaching down to the house.

Eleazar checked the coast and ran for the little girl, so did Carmen, she collapsed at the girls side and sobbed. This time there were no tears. I walked over and looked at the girls face, she was extremely beautiful; exceeding Rosalie with no competition – maybe even all vampires to ever exist.

She had not moved from where she collapsed so I thought it would be okay to walk over to her completely.

"Carmen, calm down – she will be alright." I said, not completely sure of this myself.

~*~*~*~

Bella's POV

So it's been a few minutes I've been unresponsive – sure I could hear them and feel them. But my body wouldn't respond. I was just so calm that I couldn't move, I heard Jasper soothe my mother, I hoped that they wouldn't notice who I was before I had a fighting chance of running.

Then I felt strong arms envelope me, they were not foreign – I knew them very well, they were Carlisle's arms I was lying in.

I was placed on a hard surface but it wasn't uncomfortable like it would have been if I were human.

"She's alright, Jasper can feel her emotions, and she's just in a vampire-coma. She was subjected to so much that it shocked her system. I think that amount of shock would have killed any human, and maybe a few vampires. She's a strong girl." Carlisle complimented.

"Yes, and she's mine so you'd better be right Carlisle." Carmen hissed – I had never heard her use that tone with anyone ever before, especially not someone like Carlisle.

Bit he seemed to agree and find no offence in it, maybe he understood her mothering bond with me.

"She'll come round in three...two...one." Alice said, I opened my eyes and saw them all staring at me.

I jumped off the table, braced myself in the corner and snarled at everyone – I knew what was happening but instincts die hard.

Jasper stood in front of everyone of growled at me, snarling and snapping his teeth – I knew it was a territorial stance but this was my home!

I snarled back, the same power from last night poking though my skin. Jasper game even closer, we were less than a foot away from each other now – I wanted to rip his head off.

"This is _my_ home." I hissed, spitting the words towards him.

"Jasper, she thinks you're being territorial, stand down." Carlisle said, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back.

He looked slightly sheepish when he straightened and was showed up in front of so many guests.

I stood up and checked my dress, it was ruined – there was tearing everywhere, thoroughly wrecked.

"Alright, who broke my pretty dress," I said, rolling my eyes when they all looked shocked. "Look, I lost control; I didn't die and become a self-confessed emo."

Jasper chuckled but kept his face hard for appearance sake. I smiled at him, "Thank you for helping me, sir," I remembered that I wasn't supposed to know his name.

"That's alright ma'am, just refrain from trying to kill everyone and we'll get along fine." He said, grinning.

"Hey, you sent me into the zombie, auto-pilot instincts bitch." I giggled.

"Isabella!" Carmen yelled, grabbing me into a tight hug.

I hugged her back as she sobbed, "Don't you dare do that again missy; you gave me the fright of my life!" She said, scolding me and sobbing at the same time.

"I promise..." I sighed, I had come to this conclusion in my vampire-coma, "Because I'm going to Volterra." I heard gasping, but at that time – I didn't care...

END OF PART ONE


	2. Hello Everyone!

Hello Everyone!

Thanks to your fantastically self-esteem boosting reviews *applause for you* I have decided to rewrite PART TWO in this series. I see that some people have been reading my first attempt and have reviewed but I felt that it wasn't good enough for you and so I have rewritten it and reposted the new first chapter.

I'm hoping you still review because honestly, I only write for your reviews and I will be honest with you; if you didn't review, put me on alert and inbox me...well...there would be no more badass, powerful Bella *tears up* and I know how much you like her.

So...you know what to do to get another chapter faster? Go on. Say it out loud so I can hear you in my apartment...do it. Do it for badass-Bella...

Thank you again, Jade :)


End file.
